


MIDNIGHTS

by Brando_Baang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brando_Baang/pseuds/Brando_Baang
Summary: What really goes bump in the night? What happens when the gang wars you have to worry about involve the supernatural? Sometimes even the shadows have shadows watching them.





	1. Midnight Lover

Pulling the cover over my face, just above the bridge of my nose, I was ready. Touching my palm to the glass it began to crack and break. Jumping down through the window I landed on one knee, noticing a tattooed man in front of me I prepared myself. Rushing towards me I ran towards him. Pushing myself up into the air and into a front flip, I came back to back with him as my right arm was wrapped around his neck. But trying to suffocate him that way failed as he was stronger than I planned and threw me over his shoulder with ease. Picking myself up off the ground I got a good look at him, he was a Berserker. But why the hell would a Berserker be here? This wasn’t their terroritory at all. Before I knew it he had me up by my throat and was taking my breath away. Bringing up my legs around his neck I had to use some of my power for strength, then reaching around to the back of my belt and grabbing my knife as I jammed it in the side of his neck. It was true Berkerser couldn’t be hurt by no man or man made weapon, but that was only when they wore their armor, without it they were taking a degrade in power. As he started to bleed out the side of his neck he started slamming me against the wall and after three times I lost my grip and fell. Looking at his blood he became more enraged and for a moment I could see the animal in him. Grabbing me again he was tossing me all over the hallway, I knew I was going to have to work harder if I wanted to beat him. Bashing my head through the window he let me drop, I could see the ferocity in his eyes. Trying to catch my breath as I stood up I held my arms out as the glass from all the windows began to break and shot right into him, he took one step forward and then fell to the ground. And they said this was supposed to be easy.   
Taking a moment to take in what the hell just happened, I knew I had to keep going. There was one mission tonight and that was to rescue the poor guy who was taken by the Vampires. It was only supposed to be strictly Vampires here, that’s what was planned for.   
Creeping down the hallway I peeked through the window on the door to the stair case, so far I was in the clear. Moving down the case three vampires came charging in and came straight for me. Pulling out my batons I was ready for this fight. Stabbing the first one instantly through the heart that was one out of my way as he turned to dust, the other ones froze for a second as they looked at their friend and then looked at me. Baring their fangs I jumped up and over them, not even looking back as I stabbed them both through the back in their hearts.   
“Where are you?” A voice came in over the com piece I had in my ear  
“Western staircase, making my way through to the trophy.” I replied back through  
“I’m in position.” Another voice said coming through  
“Okay, lets move in.” The first voice suggested as I agreed  
Opening the door I grabbed the gun from its holster as it was filled with LED rayed bullets that were made to kill vampires. Taking cover behind a stack of crates, I made sure my way was clear. This was open space now as our mark was sitting in the middle of the room blindfolded and bound to a chair.   
I was hit from behind as I was moving, my vision became hazy as I was being dragged. Feeling the rope being tied around my wrist as I was now tied to a chair right behind the mark.  
“Well it seems that you are an important person, too bad he got caught trying to rescue you.” The older man said and then turned to me as my face was still covered “Who are you andwho sent you?”  
“Oh kiss my ass, you know I’m not going to tell you anything.” I replied chuckling  
“Well it wasn’t very smart for you to come here alone.” He laughed as he was walking in circles  
Taking a moment to look around at all of the guards around us, vampires, and berserkers. This was going to be a tough one but I knew if we did it right then we would be able to get out of here home free. Beginning to chuckle as the man came closer to me and got real close, I scooted myself up a bit as I came to the side of his face so I knew he could hear me “Who said I came alone?”  
The sound of clinking flash granades started rolling up on the floor as I closed my eyes as they went off. Disorienting everyone I used my magic to untie myself as the ropes fell onto the ground. Quickly diving over to the stand where I saw my gun laying I grabbed it and targeted each vampire that I could point out. The over six foot men were harder though, they didn’t stay off balance for long and came charging my way. Arrows began flying through the sky as they were getting hit. A screeching sound erupted as it got loud and I had to cover my ears. The berserkers froze as a figure came out of the shadows and started attacking them, almost mauling them. Seeing a blood sucker I missed heading towards the creature I through one of my batons as it stuck right into its back and watched the as it turned to dust.   
“Grab him and lets go!” A voice said from over head  
Turning back towards the mark I untied him and took the gag out of his, taking off his blindfold I asked him if he could run and he nodded his head in reply. Throwing three viles of a mix of mistletoe, belladonna, and cinnamon it was about to get real deadly in here. I sent the man running as the creature leaped off the last berserker and ran out behind him. Some were still trying to come after us but with a snap of the fingers the powdered mixture ignited and the flammable poison quickly spread in the air. We were home free so to say as we ran out the doors and immediately got in the black van waiting for us outside.

Walking into the room I started unloading my weaponry, placing it all on the table and took the cover off of my mouth. Letting my hood fall back I unzipped my jacket and took it off, laying it over the chair. Nick and Rhiannon took a seat as they unloaded and we all took a breather.  
“So how’d it go?” Midnight asked as he came walking in from the other side of the room  
“It went just fine, besides you know, the berserkers that were there for extra hands.” I said sarcastically  
“Berserkers?” He questioned  
“Yeah, if Nick didn’t go full goat eater on them they wouldve tore my ass up.” I said sighing  
“I thought that was a strict vamp warehouse?” Nick asked  
“It is, why would they have Berserkers as hired hands?” Midnight asked aloud “I’ll look more into it,” going to turn away but then stopped and looked back “but did you get the mark?”  
“He safe and resting at home.” Rhiannon said as she undid her hair “His family was happy to see him on laying on the porch.”  
“Good, when you guys are ready come out and have a couple drinks. Blow off some steam we got a good crowd tonight.” Midnight said as he walked through the door and back out towards the bar  
As Midnight walked out of the room we sat there looking at eachother for a minute as the smiles began to grow across our faces. It had been one hell of a night and it was time to let loose. Rhiannon grabbed a white tank top from her bag as she stripped off her black long sleeved shirt. We had all been friends for so long, not to mention we risked our lives together atleast four times a week. We were pretty close. So these things happened from time to time and didn’t bother us. All of us walked out the door as we headed towards the bar, it was time for the fun to begin.  
“Liam!” I shouted down the bar to get his attention “Give us three shots of whiskey.”  
“Coming right up Kai.” He replied with a smile  
“Are you two ever going to hook up?” Rhiannon asked  
“Naw I don’t want to ruin our perfect relationship.” I replied as I turned around with a smile  
“And whats that?” Nick asked smirking as he stared into the crowd  
“I give him money and he gives me drinks.” I said smiling from ear to ear trying not to laugh  
“Job well done?” He asked as he sat the glasses down and we turned to face him and nodded with a grin “Then I’ll drink to that too.” He smiled pouring hisself a shot  
As we cheered Liam flashed me a smile and went back to serving the bar, Rhiannon set hers eyes on someone and backed away as she went to go dance. Nick and I stayed at th bar as we took a couple more shots before Sissily walked up and gave Nick a kiss. Sissily was Nicks girlfriend, they had been dating for a couple years since she came back from college. A high school flame that I guess never went out.   
We were all conversing as Liam kept feeding us shots. Nick couldn’t get drunk, something to do with his healer ability and it took a lot more for me to get drunk. I didn’t have a super ability to heal like him but mine was fast enough that I had to drink way more. Toasting again to one successful night Nick froze for a moment and his face sort of tensed up. Neither of us knew what was wrong with him until he gave me a head nudge that told me to turn around. It was Luca, sitting at the bar chugging down a couple shots. Starting to head off Nick grabbed my shoulder and I told him I would be okay, Sissily grabbed Nicks hand and told him to let me go.   
“You look like shit.” I said as I took a seat next to him  
“So do you.” He replied giving me a quick glance and I went to get up “Wait, don’t go.”  
Slowly taking a seat we both sat there in silence, I didn’t know what to say and im pretty sure he didn’t either. Seeing Nick watching us from the corner of my eye I chuckled on the inside. But maybe he was right maybe I should just give up on it. We both had two different lives and ifyou want to be honest I wasn’t sure how nick did it with Sissily. It was causing more stress then it was worth so far and I just wasn’t ready for it. I didn’t want it. And more importantly I didn’t deserve it.   
“I broke up with her.” He said as he took a shot “I broke up with a couple days ago.”  
“Good for you.” Was all I could mutter out as he gave me a side eye “Hope you didn’t do it for my sake, a little late for that.”  
“It wasn’t for you.” He replied quickly and almost snapped at me but then chilled and took a breath “It was for me, it wasn’t fair to her or myself.”  
“Well I cant tell it was hard for you, you look like shit.” I blurted out not thinking  
“The hard part wasnt breaking up with her.” He said looking at me  
“Then what was?” I asked pretty curious  
“Knowing that I made a move I shouldve made a long time ago too late and trying to figure out how I could fix it.” He said staring in my eyes  
“Luca.” Muttered from my lips as I seen the small glimmer of hope in his eyes  
“I mean it Kieran, I am so sorry for what I put you through and I understand if you didn’t want to but I really want to show you how great I can be.” He said as I saw the tears whelm in his eyes  
All I could do in that moment was stare into his brown eyes, he looked so sincere and I knew he was drinking his pain away. I could feel it coming off of him. Didn’t know what else to do but just to wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face into his chest. Backing away from him Liam came over as I signaled him and poured us both another drink.  
“Look at these queers.” This bigger buff guy said as he and his friends walk over  
“What’d you say?” Luca said boldy standing up  
“You heard me queer boy.” The man replied “Why don’t you and your fag boy get out of here.”  
“You got one more time before I break your face.” Luca said getting heated fast   
Coming in between the two I held Luca back, I didn’t need him getting into a fight right now. Especially when he was drunk. But the other guy wasn’t as easy to calm down. He came closer and I stopped him as I held out my hands. It was clear the guy and his buddies were drunk so they werent thinking clearly. Liam came up from around the bar when I saw he motioned for Midnight and Nick, shit this wasn’t going to end up very good and I knew it.   
“Do we have a problem here fellas?” Midnight asked   
“Who the fuck are you?” The guy said angrily  
“Well for starters, I am Vaughn Midnight. The owner of this club.” He said pleasantly “So I’ll ask you once again. Is there a problem here?”  
“Yeah these faggots are all up in my face with their queer shit.” He replied arrogantly  
“Call us a faggot one more time.” Luca said getting close  
“What the fuck are you going to do fag boy?” He asked pushing hs buttons  
“Hey!” I said getting in between them again with my hands out “Enough of this shit your both drunk.”  
“Get the fuck out of my way princess.” He said as he shoved me down “I’m going to show your boyfriend what it means to get a real ass whoopin.”  
Luca went to punch the man but Midnight held him back as he looked at Nick. Nick started laughing as everyone looked at him. The big guy didn’t like that and asked Nick what the fuck he was laughing at.   
“Oh buddy, you really shouldn’t of done that.” He said cracking up  
As I got up I took an empty been bottle from the bar, the guy turned to face me and I smashed the bottle acrossed his face. By this point everyone in the bar was staring at us. Security went to move in but seen it was us and Midnight had his hand raised for them to hold off. Dropping the broken bottle now and he was off balance, I dropped down and hit him in the abdomine a couple times. Ducking his punch I took his arm over my shoulder as I spun my body around and flipped him to the gound. Picking up a piece of the broken glass I got on top of him and held it right to his throat.  
“Say the word faggot one more time and I swear I’ll cut out your fucking tongue you piece of shit. Times have changed, get the fuck with it out move the fuck along.” I said slowly pushing it into his skin  
“Okay that’s enough.” Midnight said as he had Nick pull me off of him  
And in that quick instance Luca socked a guy straight in his face, the guy fell to the ground as he turned towards us and said he was trying to catch me off guard. I had enough of being punched on tonight and I was damn sure not going to let anyone else do it. Finally security was let through and they took the guys out. Midnight bought us all a shot as we finally got into the party spirit, Luca looked at me and said we would talk about it later.   
“What did I miss?” Rhiannon asked walking up with a cute guy  
“I’ll you later.” I said as I smiled “We’re going to head out of here.”  
His face got so bright, his smiled spread acrossed his face as I took a hold of his hand. He looked so beautiful and I had to give him another chance, especially for defending me. He took a solid step tonight and he deserved the chance to see where things will go. 

Unlocking the door to my condo, he shoved me up against the wall as my hands came up to his face. His lips tasted way better than I remembered. He stopped for a moment and stared into my eyes, whispering into my ear how he knew it wouldn’t be easy but he was willing to do or go through whatever to be able to be by my side. Kissing down my neck he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him and carried me to my room, barely able to open my door because our hands were going all over each other. He laid me down so gently on the edge as he was still between my legs, pulling off his shirt I could see the definition in his body.  
“Are you okay with this?” He paused for a moment to ask  
“Luca,” I spit out taking a deep breath “take it, its been yours and I’ve been waiting.”  
That was all he needed to hear. He bent over, ripped my shirt as he kissed down my body. Unbuttoning my pants and taking them off he kissed all around my thighs. Next thing I know all of his clothes were off as he took a step back. I wasn’t sure how the hell he got them off so fast but I sure wasn’t complaining. Sizing him up and down it was everything I imagined. He smirked as he slid off my boxerbriefs. Kissing and licking all around my thighs and my dick. His tounge found his way to my hole and I clenched the sheets as I let out a surprising moan. Reaching between my legs as I grabbed a handful of his hair, he was only going in deeper and faster. His hands found their way up the back of my legs as he pushed my knees up to my chest, kissing back up my body I could feel the head slowly start to enter me. I was speechless as he kissed my lips and began to stroke. This was everything I dreamed it would be with him. Speeding up and then slowing down I kept going between pants and moans. Everything around us faded, it was like our hearts were beating in synch and as he reached his climax I felt something other then his manlihood inside me. It was when we kissed directly during it, like a spark. But he didn’t pull out, he just moved my legs slowly and got behind me. Wrapping his arms aruund me we both fell asleep just like that in perfect bliss.   
Hearing a pounding coming from my door, I wiped my eyes and checked my phone. It was damn near 5:30 in the damn morning. Getting up and making sure I didn’t wake him up, I picked my boxerbriefs off of the ground and pulled them up. Couldn’t find my shirt so I just grabbed his and threw it on. Slow walking but trying to rush at the same time to make the knocking stop. Unlocking it I slidthe door open.  
“Grandpa what the hell are you doing here this early?” I asked wiping my eyes again  
“Where’s your cousin?” He asked almost forcefully  
“He’s not here,” I said folding my arms “whats going on?”  
“Nothing to concern yourself with, I’ll speak to you later.” He said as he walked away  
Well that was akward as shit, something was going on and I knew it but for once I didn’t care. I just locked the door behind me as I went back inside and lied back in Luca’s arms. He held me tight and burried his face into my back as I smiled to myself and closed my eyes again.


	2. The Devils Back In Town

Waking up the sun was shining bright into my window, with a swipe of the finger my curtains closed and I turned my face back into my pillow. There was no chance though, so why not get up and make some coffee. As I was putting on the pot there was spider crawling on the counter, smashing it I turned it on and waited as I leaned over the counter and just thought about how much I hated life at this moment. I was so everything but a morning person. It always made me feel so dramatic.  
“Fresh brewed coffee waiting for me when I get out the shower?” Luca saud sarcastically with a smirk “I could get use to this.”  
As he said that he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. So far this has been everything I could ever hope for. His arm was around my waist as he didn’t let go, just stared into my eyes and thanked me again for giving him another chance. As I made me a cup I heard him smack the counter.  
“A damn spider.” He said   
“That’s the second one, I’ll have to call a extermanator later and see if they can look around for an infestation if they’re anymore.” I said smiling  
“Sounds good babe,” He responded looking at the time on his phone “shit I have to go or I’m going to be late.”  
He gave me another kiss and almost literally ran out the door, luckily my condo was closer to his job than his apartment. Chuckling to myself ad just thinking about how I might be able to actually have something normal in my life, for the first time it all felt real.Then I felt the pain in my back and it made me realize even more that normal was going to be tough. Super tough. Grabbing my coffee I took it back to the bed as I cuddled up under the covers, turning on some music I just laid there and tried to get comfortable. I had to keep moving, my legs just felt so tingly like they had a million little legs running all over them. You know that point where the fact your legs are restless and you cant find that perfect position makes you angrier than anything? That’s where I was at right now.   
Finally opening my eyes again I was just going to get up and hop in the shower, throwing back the covers for me to move though was more horrifying. I shouldve kept the covers on. A million tiny spiders were crawling all over my bed trying to web me to the sheets, I didn’t know what the fuck was going on but i freaked out. Screaming in shock and fear, the the power went in and out as a fire set flame to all of the little arachnids and their webs. Right as I fell back in hopes to catch my breath I seen the blade of a sword coming straight for me. Pushing myself into a roll off my bed I grabbed my batons that were on the table.  
“Arachnaphobia much?” The creature said staring at me  
It made sense now, why there were so many spiders around and why they were covering me. I knew exactly what she was from an old story my grandfather had told us when we were young. Joro – Gumo, a beautiful woman who could lore any man into her threshhold, there the man would find she was a monster and his fear would come true. The woman was that of a spider, a black widow. As dangerous and deadly as she was beautiful. It was said he hair was black as night and her eyes red in her lust for human blood, her poison could paralyze in an instant, and her web was unbreakable.  
“Let me guess, you’re here to kill me?” I replied asking  
“Ding ding ding, we got a winner. And for your prize I’ll kill you fast so you wont be in much pain.” She said moving an inch closer  
“I’ll take a reincheck, I don’t feel like dying today.” I said shrugging my shoulders  
“I’m here on a job, sorry kid nothing personal.” She said flashing me a smile  
“Tell you what, lets just fight about it.” I said like I came up with a solution  
“Oh honey, didn’t your mother teach you that you never hit a lady?” Now she was trying to be funny  
“Are we going to fight or what?” I asked getting irratated  
She charged towards me with her blade, using my batons I deflected her sword. Cautiously we walked around each other in a circle motion, blocking her attack once again she landed a kick to the ribs. Stumbling back I gained my ground and went into a back bend as her blade only inched above me. Rolling my body, I stood and pushed her blade up. Bringing my leg up I kicked her back in the chest as she fell over my stand. Shooting her web at me I thought I dodged it but it got me in the shoulder, she pulled it and flung me into the wall. Sliding down the brick I was rethinking my living conditions. I should remodel and make that softer. Walking up to me she wrapped that web piece around my neck and began to sufficate me. Heating my hand up I burned through it, head butting her she fell back. She stuck her sword right under my chin as I turned around. She gave me a quick smile as she went to slice my throat. I took a deep breath as I forced my hands towards her and she smacked back against the wall. With my palm ou facing towardsher, she wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Who ever sent you after me clearly didn’t prepare you enough for what you were getting yourself into.” I said with a smile on my face  
Not even letting a word escape her lips, I nodded my head and she was surrounded in flames herself. Listening to her screams as she was burned alive. Holding her there so I knew there was no way she could regenerate or heal herself. She screamed that there would be more but I didn’t care I just made the flames more intense. It was bad enough I fought a war outside but now it seems like its finding me at home, that means only time before my family finds out. And that was something I couldn’t afford right now. The pile of ashes on my floor seemed they could be helpful, so I scooped them up and put them in a jar. I might be able to come up with a spell to get some.   
Putting a mandrake root in a tiny jar with some of her ashes, finding a bay leaf with a marker to write the simple word “answers” on it. Adding just enough dead mans blood to fill the bottom, I grabbed the box of matches and sat them both on the floor in front of my fireplace. Grabbing a bigger saucer like bowl with the bigger jar of her ashes I pour them onto the rounded plate. Going back into the kitchen as I grabbed the salt, I poured it into a giant circle around the saucer. It was time now.  
“Ashes to ashes, I summon thee. Blood and bone, form from dust alone.” I called and began chanting  
The lights flickered in my condo once again and even with my windows closed you could feel the wind inside. It began whirling around, you could see it lifting up the ashes and dust forming almost like a cloud. Hearing her laughing voice scattered through out it as her spirit was being called on, forming a body for her through her ashes.   
“You must want to die little witch.” She said as she tried to walk out  
“See I told you I didn’t feel like dying today.” I smiled pointing to the salt circle “I need you to tell me who sent you and what do you know?”  
“Please, even in death I wont give you answers.” She replied  
“Too bad you don’t have a choice.” I said smiling and shaking the tiny jar in my hand  
Throwing a match inside of it as it was lit she was compelled to give me the answers that I sought, but something wasn’t fully right. All she said was I would find out soon and that I was going to die either I liked it or not because my fate had been sealed. The wind came back around and blew the salt away from the circle. She was laughing as she came after me, instantly scooting back away from it I threw the jar down and it broke across the floor. And just like that the lights flickered and she was gone in an instant. Trying to catch my breath my phone was going off.  
“What is it Kaz?” I asked as I answered my older brother  
“You need to get to moms now.” He said hanging up  
Realizing that I had nothing but my robe on I decided to get dressed first. After taking a quick shower because I felt like a walking mess of knots, sweat, and dead spiders I was ready to head out.   
Not taking me long to get there because I didn’t want to come and miss anything if they were in trouble, but I didn’t expect to see what I walked into. Opening the door to my mothers house with my older brother Kazlin right in the door. And my mother sitting on the couch.   
“Hi son, did you miss us?” The man said  
It was my father standing there right in front of me with our olderst brother Kaden right by his side. Couldn’t believe my eyes. I havent seen them both since they left a couple years ago after my father got into some trouble with my grandfather. And the last time I saw my brother we faught, he won. On pure instinct I forced my hands out that sent my brother flying back into the TV. My mother shouted as I was filled with pure rage. Kazling tried holding me back but he wasn’t strong enough right now, I was too mad. Kaden got up with a smirk on his face as he said he missed me too. Forcing his hands out I fell out the door. Rolling in the yard I was stopped as I smacked against a tree. But I wasn’t staying down long. Getting up I ran back inside as I missed a stand being thrown at me, diving onto the ground right in front of him I was back up. Throwing a punch he dodged it as I blocked his kick. Grabbing my leg he picked me up and slammed me against the wall and bent over, going to swing I grabbed his fist and kicked him up into the ceiling as I used both feet. We both seemed to get up slowly.  
“STOP THIS NOW!” My mother screamed as it sent a wave throughtout the room “You are brothers and what ever happened in the past needs to stay there. Do you understand?”  
Kaden and I glared at eachother as she repeated herself. Both of us nodding our heads in agreement he said he would catch up with my dad later as he walked out the house. Kazlin walked up to my side as he did and put his hand on my shoulder.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked my father  
“I missed my family,” He said looking me boldly in the eyes “I thought it time we came home.”  
“No, you missed that train a long time ago and we’ve been doing fine without you.” I said turning my back and walking out

 

“How is it barely even three o’clock and it looks like you’ve had the worst day in history?” Midnight asked  
“Had a family reunion today, didn’t go over so well.” I said plainly as I took my shot  
“Now who in the hell could make you feel like that from your family?” He asked  
“My father and brother.” I replied as he went quiet  
He poured me another shot, Midnight was there for my family when everything went down. From my fathers argument with my grandfather to my fight with my brother. So when I was throwing he shots back he said nothing but kept pouring. He became my stand in father figure after that, helped me through so much. And is the one that made me realize my family business wasn’t the route I needed to take because it was nothing but bad news.   
“Your mother told me I’d find you here.” He said as he walked up to the bar “Hello Vaughn, long time.”  
“No kidding Madden.” Midnight said as he turned his attention back to me “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Yell if you need anything, I’ll be in the back.”  
My father was silent as he went through the door at the back of the bar, every so often I could feel him staring at me. I had nothing to say though so I didn’t feel obligated to speak on it. If he had something to say he’d speak up. Reaching over the bar he grabbed a glass and poured hisself a shot of my rum bottle that was sitting in front of me.  
“Look I know you’re not very happy to see me, but I’m back and I want us to try again.” He said finally speaking up  
“Get lost, you’re about five years too late for that don’t ya think.” I replied instantly   
“Regardless of what you think I never went a day without thinking about you, your brother, or your mother.” He said as he threw the shot back “I love you all.”  
“Should’ve thought about that before you abandoned us.” I replied “Now is there something I can help you with or are you going to keep ruinging my buzz?”  
He got up and looked at me as I looked at him, he told me maybe in time I would forgive him and we could be a family again. I just scuffed and poured another drink. That bottle sitting in front of me was the only thing standing between me and him, because I wanted nothing more than to just bash his face in. Not like he would be missed much, it was no secret my father wasn’t a good man.   
That’s when it hit me, the spider lady said I would find out who sent her to kill me soon. Watching my father as he walked away it was suspicious how him and my brother showed up out of the blue, after all these years. Was either one of them really that evil to try and kill their own blood? I don’t even know why I was asking myself that, I knew the answer. Of course they were. But the only question would be why? Besides obvious motives, what would they have planned that they would need me out of the picture. Something wasn’t right and I was going top find out what it was.


End file.
